The Tragic Passing of our Yellow Ranger Friend (Thuy Trang (1973-2001)
by cartoonman412
Summary: Trini Kwan, the Yellow Ranger is killed off in the battle fight against Ivan Ooze during their mission quest. How will her team mates react? How will Zack react?


**Chapter 1: Goodbye, Trini**

Narrator: The Ranger Teens were at the Power Chamber cleaning up their injuries from the final battle they fought in.

Jason: "Man, those giant monsters can pick a real big fight."

Billy: "You can say that again."

Kimberly: "Ow, that stings, Tommy."

Tommy: "Sorry 'bout that, Kimberly."

Trini: [Grunts A Bit] "You guys, I don't think we can fight the giant monsters much longer, ow."

Zack: "Hold still, Trini."

Narrator: Then the Freedom Fighters came right up to the Ranger Teens.

Sonic: "Are you guys doing alright?"

All 5 Ranger Teens: "Yeah right."

Zordon: "Fellow Rangers, you have battled quite enough."

Alpha 5: "Yes, that's right, you're all injured very badly, and if you all keep this up, you'll all get killed off."

Amy: "That's exactly right, and we don't want that to happen."

Trini: "That's true, but we're the Power Rangers, and we can't let the darkness take over the universe."

Tommy: "Trini's absolutely right."

Alpha 5: "But, Rangers-"

Tails: "I think they're absolutely right."

Alpha 5: "Well, okay."

Narrator: Meanwhile in Rita and Lord Zedd's evil lair, Ivan Ooze had arrived, wondering who brought him here.

Ivan: "Where in the heck am I?"

Narrator: Then Rita, Lord Zedd and the gang of evilness, appeared right in front of Ivan.

Rita: "Ah, Ivan, I knew you'd come."

Ivan: "Who the heck are you? and why the heck am I here?"

Rita: "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Rita, and this is my husband, Zedd, and the reason why I brought you here is because of the pesky Power Rangers that we fight against."

Ivan: "Yeah? what about them?

Lord Zedd: "You see, the Power Rangers Rangers destroyed most of our giant monsters and our army was completely useless, and you're the 1 that can destroy them in sight."

Ivan: "Really? What's the catch?"

Goldar: "No catch, Ivan."

Ivan: "Okay, I accept."

Finster: "Good, splendid."

Narrator: Rita and Zedd teleported Ivan to Angel Grove.

Narrator: In Angel Grove, Ivan arrived and began destroying buildings and blowing up cars and things. The people who saw Ivan causing destruction began panicking.

Ivan: Raaaaaaaaah!

[ZAP!]

[BOOM!]

[Town's People Panicking]

Ivan: "This is gonna be fun and exciting!"

Narrator: Back in the Power Chamber, the alarm sounded off and the Ranger Teens ran up to the viewing globe and saw Ivan terrorizing Angel Grove.

Tommy: "Who's that? is that Ivan? what's he doing this time?"

Trini: "I don't know, but he's attacking Angel Grove."

Jason: "Yeah right, come on, it's morphin' time."

Narrator: The Ranger Teens grabbed out their Power Morphers.

Tommy: "Dragonzord!"

Zack: "Mastadon!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!"

Billy: "Triceratops!"

Trini: "Saber-tooth Tiger!"

Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!"

Sonic: "Freedom Fighters,"

Other Freedom Fighters: "let's go!"

Narrator: The Power Rangers and Freedom Fighters headed to Angel Grove.

Narrator: "Back in the city streets, Ivan was still causing destruction.

Tommy/Green Ranger (off screen): "Stop right there!"

Narrator: Ivan turned back and saw the Power Rangers and Freedom Fighters standing there.

Ivan: "Oh, the Power Rangers, you're the 1st 1s on my list."

Jason/Ranger: "We're not gonna let you terrorize the citizens!"

Ivan: "Oh, no, I'm gonna destroy all of you first!"

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Look out!"

[ZAP!]

[BOOM!]

Narrator: Ivan blasted a real big beam of purple ooze energy from his hands, but the Power Rangers dodged the attack just as it headed for them.

Billy/Blue Ranger: "That was super close."

Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Yeah right."

Tommy/Green Ranger: "Watch out!"

Narrator: Ivan began attacking the Power Rangers and the battle began, they used all of their martial arts karate skills to fight against Ivan, then the Power Rangers decided to use their powers of their own.

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Pterodactyl Thunder Whip!"

Narrator: Lightning bolts blasted right outta Kimberly's Pterodactyl Thunder Whip at Ivan, but he dodged the attack.

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "What the-"

Ivan: [Evil Chuckle] "Rah!"

Narrator: Ivan punched Kimberly very lightly by knocking her clear over.

Tommy/Green Ranger: "Kimberly! [Growls Angrily] come on, Trini!"

Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Right, Tommy!"

Tommy/Green Ranger: "Dragon Dagger!"

Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Blade Heater!"

Narrator: The Green and Yellow Rangers shot out lightning bolts at Ivan.

Narrator: Sparks flew everywhere, knocking him over, then Ivan got up on his feet looking angry and annoyed with them.

Ivan: "You're gonna pay for that!"

[ZAP!]

[BOOM!]

Tommy/Green Ranger and Trini/Yellow Ranger: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Narrator: Ivan blasted his energy beams at Tommy and Trini, knocking them clear over.

Zack/Black Ranger: "Trini!"

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Tommy!"

Ivan: "Looks like you 2 are next!"

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Ha! we're not terrified of you! Power Bow!"

Narrator: Kimberly shot a powerful arrow at Ivan, but he began charging towards her.

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Uh oh!"

Ivan: "I got you now. RAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

[POW!]

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Narrator: Ivan power kicked Kimberly super hard, it knocked her right over and she landed in a loud and hard thud.

Tommy/Green Ranger: "Kimberly! [Growls Angrily] Mega Heater!"

Narrator: Tommy began spinning around and around and headed for Ivan, but Ivan had an evil smiling face.

[SLASH!]

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Oh my word!"

Narrator: Ivan slashed Kimberly right in the chest and she landed right in a loud thud. The Freedom Fighters ran right up to the fallen Power Rangers.

Knuckles: "Are you guys alright?"

Jason/Red Ranger: "Yeah right, we sure are."

Blaze: "Jason, you and the others get into safety."

Silver: "Yeah right, we'll take care of this ugly creep."

Rouge: "Okay, come on, you guys."

Narrator: The Power Rangers ran right into safety, leaving the Freedom Fighters with Ivan."

Ivan: "10 more action heroes, right? I'll take you all down in 1 snap."

Sonic: "No way, Ivan, the only 1 who's going down is you!"

Ivan: "Well, in that case-"

All Freedom Fighters: "Take that!"

Narrator: The Freedom Fighters and Ivan began charging at 1 another and the battle fight began.

Narrator: The Freedom Fighters used all of their fighting skills, but then, Ivan began slashing them 1 by 1, over and over again.

Narrator: The Freedom Fighters were knocked clear over, and the Power Rangers ran up and helped them get up.

Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Are you guys alright?"

Sonic: "Yeah, Trini, we're alright."

Ivan: "Now I'm gonna destroy all of you for good!"

Narrator: Ivan began walking right up towards the Power Rangers and the Freedom Fighters, but suddenly, a beam of energy shot right out and hit Ivan in the chest.

Narrator: The Power Rangers and Freedom Fighters looked up and saw 6 more action heroes coming right towards Ivan and blasting him with more energy beams.

Rouge: "Who are they?"

Knuckles: "I don't know."

Blaze: "I believe they're-"

Trini/Yellow Ranger: "It's the Teen Titans team!"

Jason/Red Ranger: "Boy, am I thrilled to see them."

Narrator: The Teen Titans team members were standing in 1 line, getting ready to fight against Ivan."

Ivan: "Teen Titans, long time, no see."

Robin: "How dare you attack the Power Rangers 1 by 1!"

Ivan: [Laughs Evilly] "You don't terrify me, you don't have the powers to fight against me."

Cyborg: "No, but he's got all of us to fight you off, Ivan!"

Ivan: "He's got all of you to fight me, right? well I'll destroy all of you in 1 snap!"

Beast Boy: "Let's go, you guys!"

Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra: "Right on!"

Narrator: The Teen Titans team members ran right into action, and the Power Rangers ran right over and helped them, the Teen Titans battled, but then, Trini began feeling severe pain in her entire body.

Trini/Yellow Ranger: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Robin: "Trini, what's going on?"

Trini/Yellow Ranger: [Grunts A Bit] "The pain is hurting me very badly."

Narrator: Then Ivan saw that the Yellow Ranger was in pain, he knew that his cue was now, he slashed the Teen Titans team members and blasted a powerful energy beam at the Power Rangers.

[ZAP!]

[BOOM!]

All 6 Power Rangers: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: Lots of sparks flew everywhere, knocking the Power Rangers clear over, they got injured very badly from the attack, and it caused them to de-morph. The Teen Titans team members were shocked when the Power Rangers got injured.

Beast Boy: "You guys!"

Cyborg: "Dudes!"

Robin: "Come on, you guys, get up!"

Narrator: Ivan began walking right towards the Power Rangers with an evil smiling face."

Ivan: "You're finished now, Power Rangers!"

Narrator: Then Zack got up on his feet and ran right up in front of the other Power Rangers with his arms spread out."

Zack: "No way, you're not gonna destroy all of us, Ivan!"

Billy: "Zack, what are you doing?"

Zack: "I'm Savin' all of us!"

Cyborg: "Zack, are you outta your mind?! you're gonna get killed off!"

Zack: "I'm not gonna let Ivan kill us off!"

Ivan: "Very well then, I'm just gonna need to kill you off, Black Ranger!"

Narrator: Trini looked up and saw that her good friend and 1 true love was gonna get killed off by Ivan.

Trini: [Gasps In Alarm] "Oh my word! Zack!"

Narrator: With all of her powerful strength, Trini got up on her feet.

Kimberly: "Trini, you can't fight against Ivan injured, you're gonna pass away!"

Trini: "Zack's my good friend and 1 true love, Kimberly, I can't let him suffer!"

Narrator: Trini began running over to save Zack's entire life.

Kimberly: "Trini, no!"

Narrator: But Trini didn't listen, she kept running around.

Narrator: Ivan blasted a super powerful purple ooze energy beam and it was heading right for Zack's direction.

Trini: "Zack, look out!"

Narrator: Zack turned over and Trini pushed him outta the way, but suddenly, the beam blasted Trini, injuring her very severely, and sparks and explosions flew around all over the place.

Trini: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

All 5 Power Rangers: "Trini!"

Zack: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Narrator: Trini collapsed to the ground, and Ivan was still standing with an evil grin on his face, then suddenly, he feels the pain in his entire body.

Narrator: when he blasted that super thrilling power, it weakened his powerful strength, and he had no choice but to retreat.

Ivan: [Grunts A Bit] "We'll meet again, Power Rangers, and you too, Freedom Fighters and Teen Titans!"

Narrator: Ivan disappeared, and the Freedom Fighters, the Teen Titans and the 5 Power Rangers ran right up to the injured Trini.

Zack: "Trini! Trini! speak to me!

Trini: [Weakly] "You guys, thank goodness you're alright."

Billy: "Don't worry about it, Trini, we're gonna help you get better."

Trini: "I'm afraid that's impossible, Billy, I'm done for."

Jason: "What?! Trini, you can't give up right now!"

Trini: "You guys, I can't fight any longer, I'm finished."

Trini: [Grunts A Bit]

Narrator: Lightning swirled around Trini injuring her a lot more, she was about to fade away.

Kimberly: [Teared Up] "No, Daisy, you can't leave all of us, we can't go on without you!"

Billy: [Teared Up] "Yeah, Trini, please don't do this!"

Trini: "I'm terribly sorry, you guys, but this is just my time."

Narrator: Then Trini got out her power morpher and handed it over to Zack.

Trini: "Zack, take my power morpher.

Zack: "No, Trini, please."

Trini: "Take it so you won't forget all about me."

Narrator: Zack took Trini's power morpher and Trini looked up at her good friends and had a beautiful smiling face.

Trini: "Thanks, you guys, I'm super lucky I became a Power Ranger...and I always...will be."

Narrator: Trini closed her eyes and a yellow glow swirled around her.

Zack: "No, Trini, please!"

Narrator: But it was too late, Trini faded away in Zack's arms, and Zack looked up just as Trini's heavenly spirit stars flew right into the night skies, and tear drops began streaming down his face.

Narrator: Zack put his head down and began silently sobbing his eyes out.

Zack: "Trini!"

Zack: [Silently Weeping]

Narrator: The other Power Rangers began silently sobbing their eyes out too, and the Freedom Fighters and Teen Titans team members who watched Trini pass away and they also began silently weeping their eyes out.

Robin: [Teared Up] "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Beast Boy: [Teared Up] "She's gone for good!"

Cyborg: [Teared Up] "Why, Trini?!"

Starfire: [Teared Up] "I cannot believe this is happening!"

Narrator: The 5 Power Rangers Rangers and the others now knew that Zack was in love with Trini, then they made a memorial ceremony for Trini who passed way in battle saving their entire lives.

Kimberly: "We're gonna miss you more than anything, Trini."

Billy: [Voice Breaking] "Yeah right, you were a super good friend."

Tommy: "We really love you, Trini, with all of our hearts and minds."

Knuckles: [Teared Up] "Goodbye, our dear good friend..."

Robin: "Good friends 'til the very end..."

[Robin Weeping Silently]

Narrator: They all walked away feeling very depressed and they were gonna miss their super good friend.

**The Time Has Come**

Lyrics From the Pokemon television anime series

_**I close my eyes and I can see**_

_**the day we met**_

_**just 1 moment and I knew**_

_**you're my best friend**_

_**do anything**_

_**for you**_

_**we've gone so far**_

_**and done so much**_

_**and I feel**_

_**like we've always been together**_

_**right by my side**_

_**through thick and thin**_

_**you're the part of my life**_

_**I'll always remember**_

_**the time has come**_

_**it's for the best I know it**_

_**who could've guessed that you and I**_

_**somehow, someday**_

_**we'd have to say goodbye**_

_**you helped me find**_

_**the strength inside**_

_**and the courage**_

_**to make all my dreams come true**_

_**how will I find**_

_**another friend**_

_**like you**_

_**2 of a kind**_

_**that's what we are**_

_**and it seemed**_

_**like we were always winning**_

_**but as our team**_

_**is torn apart**_

_**I wish we could go**_

_**back to the beginning**_

_**the time has come**_

_**it's for the best I know it**_

_**who could've guessed that you and I**_

_**somehow, some way**_

_**we have to say goodbye**_

_**somehow today**_

_**we have to say goodbye**_…..

Bold Dialogue- Flashbacks

**Chapter 2: Depression and sorrow**

Narrator: 1 weekend had passed...and the 5 Ranger Teens and other action heroes were still terribly upset over the passing away of their true good friend, Trini Kwan and there wasn't a funeral ceremony for her 'cause she faded away right in front of them. Then at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar, the 5 Ranger Teens were sitting right down at the table looking very depressed. Then Carlos, the Green Turbo/ Black Space Ranger came right over to the depressed Ranger Teens, but he didn't know what just happened.

Carlos: "Hey, you guys..."

All 5 Ranger Teens: [Depressingly] "Hey, Carlos."

Carlos: "Have you seen Trini anyplace? she hasn't been here for another week."

Narrator: The 5 Ranger Teens looked at 1 another and looked at Carlos."

Kimberly: "Carlos, Trini's not here any longer."

Narrator: Then Carlos began looking anxious.

Carlos: "Something's terribly wrong here..."

Kimberly: "Have a seat, Carlos."

Narrator: Carlos grabbed his seat and sat right down with Kimberly and the others..

Kimberly: "Carlos, 1 week ago when we were fighting against Ivan Ooze, Trini was trying to defend us. Carlos, Trini passed away in the battle fight."

Carlos: "What?!

Kimberly: "Well, Carlos, we tried to save her from getting injured, but she didn't want us to get destroyed, Trini ran right up, got us outta the way and she got blasted by Ivan, then she was sent to the heaven stars in the skies of heaven."

Narrator: Carlos' heart sank when Kimberly told him what happened...and tear drops began coming down his eyes.

Carlos: "Oh my word, no, Kimberly, this can't be for real."

Kimberly: "I'm terribly sorry, Carlos, but Trini's gone for good."

Narrator: Carlos put his head down and began weeping silently.

Kimberly: "We're terribly sorry, Carlos."

Narrator: Kimberly put her right arm around his right shoulder...and she let him weep silently. Then in the hallways, Sylvia, the late Yellow Ranger's cousin, was looking for Trini all over the place, then she saw the others walk right up over to her and she came right up to them.

Drew: "Hey, Sylvia."

Sylvia: "Have any of you guys seen Trini? I'm really worried about her."

Narrator: The BeetleBorgs and the VR Troopers were too nervous to tell Sylvia what just happened, but they never got 1 single choice.

Roland: "Sylvia, we got some terrible news about Trini."

Narrator: Sylvia began worrying a lot more than anybody.

Sylvia: "What's going on? where's Trini?"

Jo: [Voice Breaking] "Sylvia, your cousin, Trini, she's-"

Narrator: Jo told Sylvia everything and she was terribly shocked."

Sylvia: [Voice Breaking] "What? no way, it can't be, this is all just a fib."

Ryan: "I'm terribly sorry, Sylvia, but she's gone for good."

Narrator: Sylvia's chin began quivering and tear drops came down her eyes and she ran off and began weeping heavily.

Carter: "Sylvia, wait!"

Dana: "Let her go, Carter, she's heard quite enough."

Narrator: Sylvia kept running around still weeping her eyes out, then the others were speaking and they saw Sylvia running around past them and she was still weeping.

Kaitlin: "Hey, Sylvia, what's going on? Sylvia!"

Narrator: But Sylvia didn't hear them, she kept running around and they were a bit confused.

Chip: "What's going on with her?"

Vida: "I don't know, Chip, we told her what's going on with her, but she didn't answer us."

Leonardo/Leo: "Well I'm gonna go find out what's going on with her."

Narrator: Leonardo/Leo, the leader and 2nd in command sensai of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, began following Sylvia. Then Sylvia ran around outside sat right down on the blue bench and wept a bit and Leonardo/Leo raced right outside and saw Sylvia on the blue bench weeping and he walked right up to her.

Leonardo/Leo: "Sylvia?"

Narrator: Sylvia looked up and saw Leonardo/Leo standing right next to her.

Sylvia: [Weeping A Bit] "Leonardo, I don't wanna speak about it."

Leonardo/Leo: "Sylvia, something's disturbing you, you need to tell me."

Sylvia: "But I can't, 'cause if I tell you, you'll be depressed as well too."

Leonardo/Leo: "Sylvia, you need to tell me or I won't know about it."

Sylvia: "Alright, Leonardo, last week when the Power Rangers were fighting against Ivan Ooze,"

Leonardo/Leo: "And what happened?"

Sylvia: "Leonardo, Trini passed away right in front of them."

Leonardo/Leo: "What? how did it happen?"

Sylvia: "Leonardo, Trini ran right up and got the other 5 Power Rangers outta the way, then she got blasted by Ivan and she faded away right after the battle fight, it was terrible and horrible."

[Sylvia Weeping A Bit]

Leonardo/Leo: "I'm terribly sorry, Sylvia."

Narrator: Leonardo/Leo came right up to Sylvia and gave her a big arm around her right shoulder...

Narrator: Maya, the Yellow Lost Galaxy Ranger overheard the conversation and she was terribly shocked and she ran away to tell her good friends.

Narrator: Meanwhile back in the Angel Grove High School building, Zack was looking right up at the blue skies and he couldn't quit thinking about Trini.

Zack: [Thinking] 1st I lose Daisy and now Trini, man, I wish this death nightmare never happened."

Narrator: Then Tommy came right into the classroom and Zack turned back and saw him.

Tommy: "Hey, Zack."

Zack: "Hey, Tommy, how come you never told me that you really loved Trini?"

Tommy: "Well 'cause if I did, you'd be angry and upset and break up with her."

Zack: "Tommy, we broke up right before he passed away."

Tommy: "Really, Zack?"

Zack: "Yeah right, we decided to go on our very own separate ways, but that didn't mean that we can never be super good friends any longer."

Tommy: "Oh yeah, right."

Zack: "So what about you, Carl?"

Tommy: "Well, Zack, I met a young girl named Daisy a couple of years ago."

Zack: "Really, Tommy?"

Tommy: "Yeah right, it was when I was in New Jersey, right before I moved here, we had such a wonderful relationship, then he disappeared recently, I was in total shock, then I met Trini, she was the most beautifuI young girl I met in my entire life.

[Tommy Sighs Heavily]

Zack: "You really miss her more than anything, don't you, Tommy?"

Tommy: "Yeah right, I miss her a lot more than anything, but I can hear her voice calling right down on me."

Zack: "Of course we all miss him more than anything, Tommy, she was the most wonderful good friend that we met in our entire lives."

Tommy: "I agree, Zack, I agree."

Narrator: Tommy and Zack began looking right up at the clear blue skies, thinking about their fallen good friend and team mate.

**Chapter 3: Depressing, but really true**

Narrator: Meanwhile, Maya was still running around 'til she stopped at her class, depressed and tear drops were coming right down her eyes and Leo, Kai, Damon and Karone came right up to her to see what was going on with her.

Leo: "Hey, Maya, what's going on?"

Kai: "Yeah right, we never saw you this depressed before."

Maya: [Teared Up] "I got some depressing news about Trini Kwan."

Damon: "Yeah? what about her?"

Maya: "She...she passed away last week."

Narrator: The other Ranger Teens were terribly shocked when they heard what just happened.

Karone: "What the heck?"

Madison: "How did she pass away?"

Maya: "I overheard Sylvia's conversation with Leonardo over there."

Alex: "And what happened?"

Maya: "She got blasted by Ivan Ooze right after getting Tommy and the others outta the way and she faded away right in front of their eyes, it was tragic."

Karone: [Voice Breaking] "Oh my word, Maya, you must be making this up."

Maya: [Teared Up] "No, Maya, it's true, Trini's deceased and gone for good."

Xander: [Teared Up] "No way."

Nick: "Oh dear,"

Jen: "this is terrible."

Lucas: "I just can't believe the Yellow Ranger's deceased and gone for good."

Katie: [Teared Up] "Oh my word."

Narrator: Then Toby Williams, the Green Gamma BeetleBorg and son of Roland and Jo Williams and grandson of Aaron and Abby Williams and the great grandson of the late Nano Williams overheard their conversation and he was terribly shocked.

Toby: "Oh my word, Trini's deceased and gone for good."

Narrator: Toby began walking around, he couldn't believe that his good friend, Trini was deceased and gone for good, then he walked around outside to Angel Grove State Park and he sat right down on the big giant rock and put his head down right on his legs.

Toby (to himself): "Why did you need to pass away, Trini? it's just not fair."

Narrator: Then Toby looked right up and grabbed his blue backpack and he opened it and pulled out his golden gift box and he opened it and saw the Rainbow Star Crystal that Trini gave him right before she passed away.

Flashback Sequence...

_**Trini: "Here, Toby, I got this for you to keep in the right pocket of your backpack."**_

_**Toby: "Wow, for me?"**_

_**Narrator: Toby opened the golden gift box and saw the Rainbow Star Crystal and he was amazed by it.**_

_**Toby: "Wow, Trini, where did you get this Rainbow Star Crystal?"**_

_**Trini: "Zordon and Alpha gave me this Rainbow Star Crystal to me to give you."**_

_**Toby: "Wow, I really love it, Trini."**_

_**Trini: "Now, Toby, do you promise me to keep that Rainbow Star Crystal to remember me?"**_

_**Toby: "Yes, I promise, Trini."**_

_**Trini: "Good idea."**_

_**Trini: [Chuckles A Bit]**_

End flashback sequence...

Narrator: Toby closed his golden gift box and tear drops came right down his eyes.

Toby: [Weeping] "1st my Great Grandma Nano left me, then my science mentor, Professor Ingenious and now Trini? this isn't good, just not good at all."

Narrator: Toby just sat right down on his spot and continued weeping. Then Ethan, Sofia, Skylar, Lucas and Becky were watching Toby cry and weep and they were all terribly shocked as well too.

Ethan: "Man, I'm feeling terribly sorry for Toby."

Sofia: "Yeah right, I can't believe Trini passed away saving her team mates."

Skylar: "That's exactly right, she was super brave and heroic."

Lucas: "I know that, Skylar, we'll see you later, Donatello."

Donatello: "Alright, you guys, see you later."

Narrator: Donatello began walking up to where Toby was sitting down.

Donatello: "Toby, I'm terribly sorry.

Toby: [Weeping A Bit] "Donatello, it's terrible and horrible, Trini's gone for good right now."

Donatello: "I know that, Toby, your good friends told me: Chip, my brothers, April and the others as well too."

Narrator: Toby lifted up his tear-stained face.

Toby: "I just can't believe I'm never gonna see my good friend again, I'll be left alone for the rest of my entire life."

Donatello: "Toby, you're not gonna be left alone just because Trini passed away, she wanted to save all of us, and she'll always be right with you and all of us, no matter what happens."

Toby: [Teared Up] "Alright, Donatello, I understand right now."

Narrator: Donatello let Toby silently weep on his right shoulder and he was saying nice words to him.


End file.
